bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
HK-105
|textcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview }} | image = | race = ( ) | birthday = | age = | gender =None | height =198cm (6'6") | weight =2.5 tons (5000lb.) | blood type = | affiliation =Wandenreich | previous affiliation = | occupation = | epithet ="'J'" — "'The Judgement'" | military branch = Sternritter | partner =Timothy Jones | previous partner = | base of operations =Silbern, | relatives =Timothy Jones (Creator) | education = | spirit weapon ='Reishi Gatling Gun''' | signature skill ='Reiryoku Bonding' | story debut =Bleach: Equilibrium | roleplay debut =''Balance of Souls: Restitution'' | japanese voice = | english voice = }} HK-105 (エイチ・ケイ・ワン・オー・ファイブ, Aychi Kei Wan Au Faibu) is a with abilities designed by Timothy Jones, taking partial design aspects from . As a Sternritter it is designated with the epithet "J'" — "'The Judgement". Appearance As it was based upon , HK-105 shares many physical similarities with the other mechanized . It dons a helmet of closely related design, though the peak has an additional set of spikes that curve around to either side. The jawline of the helmet also has an additional pair of guards running across its length, the only thing visible within the helmet is a single white-blue eye. HK-105 typically dons a high collared white cloak like its counterpart, beneath which lies its body, primarily made up grey or white plates constructed from soul-synthesized metals. Its chest resembles the design of a chainmail jerkin, and comes with a black high collar that loops into a pair of criss crossing straps that loop under the arms. They meet at the neck, where an emblem of the Wandenreich is emblazoned. Its waist is adorned with a belt and further covered by an armoured skirt, a series of plates attached to the belt lower down to cover a portion of the skirt's sides and a pair of upward facing arrows rest on the front-bottom of the skirt. The skirt is also lined with black cloth, a single white lin running across its length at the center. HK's arms are covered by a padded material in a ribbed design, similiar to BG9's body, the shoulders are formed into large pauldrons with three tubes set into them that act as missile launchers. The hands are relatively simple, appearing to have cufflinks around the wrists and plain white gloves covering the large appendage that imitates the design of the Human hand. Its legs retain the the chainmail-like design of its chest, though with a pair of fitted greaves atop the thighs and knees. A mettalic cuff rests on the boots to loop around the back. Personality HK-105 is a largely silent individual, rarely speaking unless it personally has information to divuldge about a situation or is responding to something asked of it. It is straight forward in nature, wasting no time with small talk or menial activities instead focusing only on whatever task is at hand. It obeys the commands of other Quincy unquestioningly, especially those of its creator, simply acting on them as given. It is protective of those same Quincy, going out of its way to prevent attacks against them or otherwise protect them from danger, such was the case when it defended Timothy from an attack by Dan Tai Sin and attempted to assist Kerri Byrne with the unusual nature of her power as Sternritter "I'''". Design Specifications '''Exterior and Internal General Components: HK-105 is constructed of particularly hardy materials. Soul-synthesized metal plates that have undergone a great amount of tempering and reforging processes in order to to create a protective shell on par with that of spiritual bodies, or more commonly for Quincy, the defensive power of . These plates are set up across specific points on HK-105's body in order to create a tight-knit barrier that can absorb a large degree of punishment and further minimize harm to other areas by providing a wide field in which to absorb the force of an attack. The interior of HK is a mesh of wires and fragile hardware, wrapped around a skeletal frame of reinforced and mobilized struts that allow the machine to move as it does. The great deal of hardware packed into its form give it an almost Human likeness, as if shaped into organs and veins, particularly a framework of wires that follow along the struts of the body. At first glance, these pieces of machinery would appear integral to HK-105's functioning but are largely supplementary by design as it only requires that its central processor, contained within its eye, and its Reiryoku core remains undamaged. HK-105 has the capacity to alter and reconstruct these parts of itself as they are non-essential to its functioning, giving its body a great deal of versatility in battle. *'Eye / Quincy Cross': The source of a Quincy's power, and an object that evolves and grows with them as their owner does. HK-105's is inset into the orb-shaped eye within its head. Shaped like a , it remains invisible to most people as the light generated by the automaton's eye engulfs and hides the cross from view. The cross is made up of a hexagonal center with six points extending from its edges, each of these points has three more points branching out from either side of them. A marvel of design, each individual Reishi that composes HK-105's Quincy cross is imprinted with microscopic hardware, compacted to such a degree that they are invisible without the aid of inhuman perceptions. Essentially, the Quincy Cross is outfitted with enough nanomachine-like hardware and software to function as a supercomputer, acting as HK-105's brain. *'Reiryoku Core': A large spherical cluster contained within HK-105's chassis and essentially its heart. It is made up of machinery encased around fragments of Reiryoku which have coalesced into a soul. Through this core HK-105 is capable of producing Reiryoku within itself and the machinery contained within are designed as such to aid in this production, creating an efficient process that generates more Reiryoku than would be typically seen from a non-living being. The exterior of this core is protected by various layers of metals in order to create an impregnable case as the core serves as HK-105's heart. *'Missile Launchers': Mounted into each of HK-105's shoulders are three firing tubes and the required systems needed for maintaining and launching missiles, they are typically used as a substitute for HK's Spirit Weapon, as it simply fills the tubes with before shifting the form into those of missiles. Though they don't often due so, the firing tubes are designed and capable of being equipped with real missiles as used by military forces in the . Powers & Abilities Trivia *HK-105 is named after HK-47, a popular character from the series, the 105 designation is a further reference to the character, who was named after the , in this case, HK-105 is named after the . *Suikō (遂行) though translated here as "accomplishment" can also be translated as "execution", though the intent of the meaning differs, the word's implications are more in line with HK-105's abilities. * is the seventh mentioned of the 20 in the . Daniel taught the "signs of the Sun" to humans. *The colour associated with HK-105 is Azure, a shade of blue which, in Japanese colour culture, represents coldness, peace, loyalty, rationality, and, life. *All credit to the profile picture used belongs to Arrancarfighter on DeviantArt. Appearances *'Bleach: Equilibrium' **''Balance of Souls: Restitution'' **''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' **''Balance of Souls: Deterioration'' **''Balance of Souls: Ruination'' References Battles Category:Characters Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter Category:Wandenreich